


Just Hanging Out

by RufusThePup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi vists Karkat, with something a tad different. </p><p>Sequel to "Fulfillment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my other fic, "Fulfillment." Both that one and this one are short, so check 'em both out, I suppose. 
> 
> As stated last time, they're both high school aged here, so take this as you will.

Oh god oh man. This was _not_ going to end well. Maybe you should text her? Like, plan things out in advance? You haven't said a word to her since yesterday and—oh shit, someone just texted you, fuck. 

_TC: HeY hEy, BeSt FrIeNd. If YoU aIn'T tOo BuSy FoR yOuR fUcKiN' cLoWnBrO, wHaT's SaY yOu AnD I gO cRuIsIn' FoR a BiT? :o)_

Well. It was nice to have a little reminder that everybody was determined to make your life a living hell. 

_CG: YEAH, NO._  
CG: SEE, NORMALLY I'M IN THE MOOD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR BULLSHIT AND CART YOU AROUND TOWN UNTIL YOU REMEMBER WHERE YOUR FUCKING DEALER HANGS OUT.  
CG: REALLY, THERE'S NOTHING ELSE I'D RATHER BE DOING RIGHT NOW.  
CG: YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS SMELLING LIKE SECONDHAND SMOKE AND HAVING YOUR TONGUE IN MY EAR WHILE I TRY TO DRIVE.  
CG: EXCEPT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF HAVING A FUCKING ANXIETY ATTACK.  
CG: AND I KIND OF HAVE TO GET BACK TO THAT.  
TC: wOaH, sOrRy, BrO. :o( aLl YoU hAd ToO sAy WaS nO. wHaT's GoT yOu AlL sTrUnG oUt?  
CG: ...I JUST HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOMEONE IMPORTANT.  
CG: AND I'M KIND OF STRESSING.  
CG: AND NO, I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR WEED TO HELP ME CHILL.  
TC: aW, hOw'D yOu KnOw I wAs GoNnA sAy ThAt?  
TC: bUt No, ReAlLy, I dOn'T tHiNk YoU nEeD tO wOrRy. YoU'rE lIkE, tHe SmArTeSs GuY I kNoW wHeN iT cOmEs To PeOpLe.  
TC: yOu'Ll Be FiNe.  
CG: …UM.  
CG: WOW.  
CG: THANKS, GAMZEE.  
TC: hOnK! 

“Karkat!” 

You jump at the call of your name, then stuff your phone in your pocket and bolt down the stairs. You end up slamming your shoulder against the wall as you turn a corner and bite back a mouthful of vulgarity as you spot a shock of teal in your peripheral. 

A familiar snickering that always makes you feel just a bit lighter appears, and you're about to greet her when you notice something very different. 

She's wearing a skirt. Terezi doesn't wear skirts. Feferi wears skirts. Jade wears skirts. Terezi wears bright red sweats on her off days and dumb costumes when she's roleplaying. 

“Nice one, spazz,” is how she greets you when you jerk your thoughts away from how much you like the sight of her legs. 

“Terezi, I would appreciate it if you watched your potentially triggering language while in our home—” your idiot brother speaks up (oh yeah, he was the one who let her in, wasn't he?). 

“Aw, come on, Kranky,” she jabs him good-naturedly in the ribs, “You know I don't mean anything by it. Jeez, now I know how Tula must have felt that time she had you in half her classes that one year.” 

“Try living with him,” you speak up, your lip quirking up when you see how red you've made Kankri. 

“Karkat, you're my brother and I love you, but is it really too much to ask for some semblance of respect in front of our guest?” 

“Hey, I haven't done it yet, why start now?” you really enjoy seeing your brother start to lose his composure more than is healthy. He doesn't freak out or anything, but just the fact that he gets red in the face from some combination of anger and embarrassment is satisfying enough. You can tell he's screaming on the inside. 

When he starts speaking up again, you realize Terezi has already grabbed your arm by the elbow and is grinning, “Y'gonna help the blind girl to your room or what?” 

You hear Kankri sigh and give up behind you and take that as your cue to guide your guest upstairs. When she plops down on your bed you hesitate before carefully sitting next to her. A horribly awkward pause follows as you hear Kankri muttering to himself as he climbs the stairs as well. You wait until you hear his door close to say something. 

“...You look nice.” 

She snorts, “Was wondering when you'd say something.” She leans back on her elbows and stares boredly up at the ceiling and yes, that's more like the Terezi you know, “Yeah, I had this stashed away in my closet, don't ask me why. Was having trouble getting ready and it was kinda spur-of-the-moment when I put this on. Figured, what the hell, it's kind of a special occasion.” 

And you're pretty sure your heart just cracked a couple ribs with how hard it's pounding. 

“So... What, uh, how do you... what do you wanna do?” 

Mr. Smooth. 

“Oh, you know, I figured we'd practice our Italian, play poker, maybe knit a couple of beanies... What do you _think_ I wanna do?” with her last inflection she rests a hand on your thigh and you gasp at how close she is to touching you and hi boner where did you come from. 

“...You do still want this, right?” she asks, her voice taking on a very different tone from her usual playfulness. 

_“Yes,”_ your voice cracks and you clear your throat before that can ever happen again. 

She smiles and you realize she's leaning closer. You clench your eyes shut and bump your lips into hers. She grins against you but it's gone just as quick, and now you're giving shallow pants against her lips as her hand curls against the crotch of your jeans, the heel of her her palm pressing down as she follows the outline of your cock. Her tongue traces your lips multiple times before dipping in and coaxing yours out and you can actually _taste her—_

You aren't sure if that was her moan or yours, only that now there's two hands trying to get your pants off. You're only in your shirt now and you seem to be moving of your own will at this point, pushing yourself up towards the top half of the bed while Terezi follows. 

She's laying on her stomach, body stretched out on the bed while you're leaning against the headboard, your legs upright and spread wide. You can feel her heavy breathing against your flesh and you're starting to become a little self-conscious as she seems to examine you with her very mind. 

_“C'mon,_ Terezi...” you give a little aggravated sigh and shift uncomfortably. Her smile widens to a grin halfway between mischievous and sympathetic. She wraps a hand around you and starts to stroke experimentally. Every nerve in your body wants to melt right then. 

You don't even attempt to stifle the pleased sounds coming from you, even as you take her hand in your own and guide it into a better form. You're almost lost in the humid haze of pleasure before you peek your eyes open and see that Terezi has been taking care of herself as well. 

Her skirt is tugged up around her waist and her free hand is tucked between her legs. You can see the back of her palm flex as her fingers twitch inside her and—

“Ohgod, fuck fuck fuck—” your upper body is practically thrown back as your hips jerk, a few murmurs of Terezi's name linger in the air before you cum thin, pale strands aimed mostly at your shirt. You don't even get an opportunity to catch your breath before Terezi has propped herself up on her knees in front of you, free hand leaning on your thigh and the other still pistoning fingers in and out of herself. 

She arches her back and emits a strangled cry of her own, then slowly settling down into a weak, trembling state, much like yourself. 

She lowers herself down beside you and the two of you spend a moment in the afterglow. 

“...You didn't wear underwear today, did you?” 

She sputters and smirks, “'Course not. What kind of girl do you take me for?” 

Okay, you laugh at that one. As does she. 

\- - - 

\--- carcinoGenecist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] ---  
CG: GUESS WHO JUST GOT HIS FIRST FUCKING HANDJOB.

**Author's Note:**

> yeaaaa short smut and unnecessary drama i'm the worse kind of author


End file.
